


Sad Hours

by Tracing_Letters



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracing_Letters/pseuds/Tracing_Letters
Summary: Lowkey hurt/comfort, Jeongin cheers you up
Kudos: 4





	Sad Hours

Blasting your "sad hours" playlist, you scrolled through your phone, tapping an app just to close it and open another one. You repeated this process for who knows how long, before Jeongin walked in, closing the front door behind him. He was immediately aware of the dull atmosphere and after taking his shoes off, he walked over to where you were lounging on the sofa.

"Hey."  
"Why are you sad?" He didn't even bother with a greeting.  
"Bold of you to assume I'm sad."  
"Yeah, okay. Well, if you won't tell me, at least change this depressing music. You'll never feel better if you wallow in it." He took the phone from your hands and began typing in your music search bar.

"Hey! I was using that."  
Jeongin only hummed and a few seconds later you heard Stray Kids' "Astronaut" playing.

He tossed your phone onto the sofa and started moving to the music as he leaned over your shoulder.

"Dance with me."  
"I don't know.."

He danced his way in front of you, singing aloud and holding his hand out for you. You couldn't let his attempts to cheer you up be in vain. You put your hand out and he grabbed it softly and as soon as you were up, he twirled you around a few times before dipping you and you couldn't help letting out a laugh. He pulled you back up and continued dancing wildly, kicking and flailing, encouraging you to do the same. When you were moving half-heartedly, he'd take your hands in his and guide you until you comfortable enough to let go with him and you eventually reached that point. You jumped, twisted and spun around the living room together, smiles plastered on your faces. When the song ended, Jeongin pulled you into a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" He asked, still out of breath.  
"Yes."  
"You're not just saying that?"  
"No, I really mean it. Thank you, Jeongin."


End file.
